brave_frontier_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
God Nature Wallace
Main Units Backstory Hi! My name is Yohanes and a newbie of making Fan-Made Units, I hope we can get along nicely! This is my 7th Fan-Made Units along with their story and such, let me introduce you to a man named Wallace. He's one of the loyalists of Gods, but later have an idea about himself being God. This Unit is made by Yohanes567 7★ Wallace= Defender Gaia Wallace A brave man who was born as half Human and half God. In the early Altorian History, Wallace stated as a Demigod who was born in the quaint village named Elx that was near Restorian Forest, a mystical forest that has the power to change its path and protect those who were trying to harm the forest. Wallace was rumored to be a son of that God Forest because he has the same marking on his back that was same as the symbol of its forest, but also he was rumored to be blessed rather than born from it. During warring times, Wallace joined the Human army with a hope for them to reconsider themselves and joined with Gods faction so they can be spared, but sadly no one is listening to it. However Wallace managed to get one person to listen to what he said, that man has a brown red hair and a big body that always looked intimidating. In the conversation of his, Wallace got stopped by him and asked to duel with him, confused and shocked Wallace sought to see a reason behind it and he just said: "If you want me to believe you, then prove it through our strength, not by words". After 3 days battle with non-stop, Wallace lost the duel and offered his pledge over that brown red hair man. With the war almost over, Wallace found himself conflicted by it because Gods is almost losing the battle. As a loyalist, Wallace is finally taking his weapon and decided to change his pledge. In the last battle of Gods, he was confronted by that brown red hair man, but in the near of his death, that man used his abilities and began healing Wallace with his last words that were passed to Wallace "You're my friends and you've been pledged you honors to me, I will not let you die... So go now! Live your life to the fullest, you damn fool!" Since then Wallace left the battlefield and never been seen again. |-|OE Wallace= God Nature Wallace Defeated and scarred, Wallace back to his village where he's recuperating his battle wounds from that man. After a long war, peace has finally returned to Altorian, with many people came out from its home and the laughter of children can be heard once more, Wallace was beginning to see that perhaps being lost to human wasn't bad as he thought. After 20 years of peaceful days, Altorian once again plunges itself into a chaotic atmosphere, many people screaming and shouting in fear, Wallace found himself in the middle of madness once more just like that horrible old day of him. With him as the last Official God, he sought to seek some reasoning from kings in many states across Altorian, but none of them answering him with, please. During blank years, after a pointless hard working, Wallace found himself grew tired and exhausted from it. Wallace starting to seek some relaxing time by tending his garden and protect the forest once more. While he was asleep in the Winderia Grassfield near Restorian Forest, he was waking up by the big hands and a man standing beside him, that man was the same man that he fought. Shocked and scared, Wallace begs for forgiveness to even battle him in the first place, but that man was just smiling at him and said "My old friend, long time no see... Can I talk to you for a minute?" After a long hour talk, Wallace found himself in the midst of his ambitions, intrigued with it Wallace founds himself in joy once again and started following him again once more. |-|6★ Emerald Brave Shield= Status Booster: ' Boost 50% HP, Considerably Boost to ATK and DEF to HP Remaining, Slight chance to reduce damage taken to 1 & Huge Heal HP per turn. ''(0.5% Boost to ATK and DEF per 1% HP Remaining; total 50% Boost Max, 15% chance to reduce damage to 1, Heal 5000 - 7500 HP + 8% REC) The big shield that was considered to be one of the lost artifacts of Gods. It was made by Calantha the Goddess of Restorian Forest who crafting it 4 days and night just to get the perfect results. This magical shield can be used to protect one nation by using an invisible shield that using the holder stamina, albeit the more larger the shield is the more larger the chance that the stamina of the holder is absorbed and could possibly lead to death. It was made for Wallace when he was still 8 years old and since that time he always training his techniques around this shield. It was still unknown how this shield can get itself into the hands of Wallace in the first place. Model Characters 7★ Wallace wore a plate armors that was made from steel, Mythril ore, and emerald dust, some say the Emerald dust itself was given to Wallace from the Goddess of Forest; Calantha, and the armor was personally made by her to him again just like his shield. Wallace was actually kind and very careful with what he wanted to do, but sometimes he was very reckless with it despite his appearances telling it the otherwise. He's got a very big body and kinda tall, even taller than Suzaku by 1" in rough measurements. He's got green light eyes and short spiky hair with brown color, also he got some goatee on his chin that makes him more attractive. The Shield that was made by Calantha was so big and heavy, it was mixed with steel, gold, iron ore and emerald gemstone, making it sturdy and shiny compared to his armor. During war time, he was pointed by the supreme commander as Head of Defensive Squad, thanks to his ability with his shield and compassion that drives him to the core, making Wallace noted by the people who worked with him as a very brave man. He also used great sword during the war, but since his big and strong enough to even lifted his shield, using one hand only to lifting the great sword wasn't that much of problems to him. OE Wallace still wore the same plate although the plate has been modified by him a little, he adds the plate mixed with his favorite green dark robe that he always used for the formal meeting. It was noted why he's doing that because there's a record after the war is over but after 20 years of peace is broken, Wallace visiting many places that have a king or leader to have some reasoning with them, thus making his clothes must be in formal attire all the time, while Wallace knew that being alone and to have some reasoning with hostile states was a suicidal attempt, so he's using his robe and plate together for his own safety and easy access to the palace. His Shield is also been modified by him to the point he was no longer need an actual shield to be held, he changes it completely into a gauntlet that can manipulate his energy and nature energy into his gauntlet and create an aura that he can mold into a shield or anything that he wants. With that gauntlet he's no longer need for an actual weapon to be carried around, making him more approachable rather than before. He's also got an eye-patch on his left eye thanks to his final battle with Suzaku. Statistic Units: 7★ Wallace= '''Defender Gaia Wallace |-|OE Wallace= God Nature Wallace Stats 7★ Wallace= Defender Gaia Wallace |-|OE Wallace= God Nature Wallace Skills 7★ Wallace= Defender Gaia Wallace Leader Skill: The Guardian of Nature 100% Boost to ATK, DEF, and 80% Boost to HP of Earth Type, 20% Chance to Reduce Damage taken to 1 and Change to Guard Stance when attacked, 15% Reduce Damage taken when guarding & 15% Damage Reduction. Extra Skill: Tactical Defense 30% Boost to All Parameters and Add HP, 500 DEF Earth Barrier to BB/SBB when Emerald Brave Shield is equipped, x 5 Turns Boost to ATK and DEF each turns (Boost Increases until 5th turns), Negates Critical and Elemental Damage & 50% Chance to Cast Taunt on self for 1 turn when Allies HP below 50%. Brave Burst: Force of Nature 2 powerful Earth attack to all foes (+ 400% [Current HP/Base Max HP] Boost Damage to remaining HP) and 2 powerful attack to single foe (5% Active Pierce to Earth and Fire Types, + 400% [Current HP/Base Max HP] Boost Damage to remaining HP), 250% Boost to BB ATK and 120% All Parameters of Earth Type for 3 turns & 50% Damage Reduction for 1 turn. Super Brave Burst: Wrath of Forest 2 powerful Earth attack to all foes (+ 600% [Current Hp/Base Max HP] Boost Damage to remaining HP) and 2 powerful attack to single foe (5% Active Pierce to Earth and Fire Types, + 600% [Current HP/Base Max HP] Boost Damage to remaining HP), Add 25% Chance to 1 turn 20% Reduce Stats effect to attack to all allies and 200% Boost own's ATK and DEF for 3 turns & 50% Damage Reduction for 1 turn. Ultimate Brave Burst: Reino da Terra Abençoada 2 massive Earth combo on all foes (25% Active Pierce to Earth and Fire Types, + 1250% [Current HP/Base Max HP]), 300% Boost to All Parameters and 200% Boost to All Parameters relative to HP, 100% Heal Damage Taken and 75% Damage Reduction for 4 turns & 60% Chance to resist 1 K.O. attack. |-|OE Wallace= God Nature Wallace Leader Skill: Defender's Ambition 60% Boost to DEF and HP, 120 Boost ATK for Earth Element, Considerably chance to reduce damage taken to 1, Hugely Boost BB Gauge when attacked & 10% Damage Reduction. *''20% chance to reduce damage taken to 1, 5 - 7 BC Fill when attacked'' Extra Skill: Solid Honor Greatly Boost to ATK and DEF each turns (Boost increases until 5th turns), Add Earth's Barrier on BB/SBB when Emerald Brave Shield is equipped & Slightly Damage Reduction for 2 turns when damage taken has exceeded certain amounts. *''20% Boost to ATK and DEF per turns; 100% Boost max on 5th turn, Activates 3500 HP Earth's Barrier, 20% Damage Reduction after 10.000 damage taken'' Brave Burst: Magical Nature Barrier 2 powerful Earth combo on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), Hugely Boost Own's ATK and DEF and Boost BB Gauge when attacked for 3 turns, Greatly Boost DEF to all allies for 3 turns & Damage Reduction by 50% for 2 turn. *''+5% Boost to damage per 1% HP remaining; total 950% Damage Multiplier, 200% Boost to ATK and DEF on Self, 5 - 8 BC Fill when attacked, 180% Boost to DEF'' Super Brave Burst: Endurance Castle Aura 2 powerful Earth combo on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), Considerably Reduce damage taken and Hugely Boost BB Gauge when guarding for 3 turns, Greatly Boost ATK and DEF for Earth Element for 3 turns, Damage Reduction by 50% for 2 turns & Considerably Boost Max HP. *''+6% Boost to damage per 1% HP remaining; total 1250% Damage Multiplier, 20% Damage Reduction when Guarding, 10 BC Fill when Guarding, 120% Boost ATK and DEF for Earth Element, 25% Boost to Max HP'' Ultimate Brave Burst: Invincible Emerald Shield 2 massive Earth combo on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), Enormously Boost DEF and ATK for 5 turns, Enormously Boost DEF and ATK relatives to HP for 5 turns, Enormously Reduce Damage Taken for 2 turn & Hugely Boost Max HP. *''+10% multiplier per 1% HP remaining; 2500% total boost BB Damage, 350% Boost to DEF and ATK, 60% Boost to DEF and ATK relatives to max HP, 35% Boost to Max HP'' OE Enhancements SP Options: Quotes 7★ Wallace= Defender Gaia Wallace Summon Quote: "I will defend the honor of God by making myself as their representative of them in order to re-balance the world... For the future!" Fusion Quote: "That man was more stronger than me in every way... I need to be more stronger... One day my shield is going to stop his attacks!" |-|OE Wallace= God Nature Wallace Summon Quote: "After a long time rest in my sweet home, that man came to me and asked me if I want to help him out... It seems I will be busy again." Fusion Quote: "My shield will protect its comrades from the corruption, therefore I'll be stronger than all of them!" Evolution Quote: "Honor and duty... Those are the words that I used a long time ago, and it seems that man want me to use that words again when I'm helping him." Evolution & Sphere Materials Evolution= 7★ Wallace- Defender Gaia Wallace Evolves From: N/A *Evolution Materials: N/A *Evolution Cost: N/A Evolves Into: God Nature Wallace ---- OE Wallace - God Nature Wallace'' Evolves From: Defender Gaia Wallace *Evolution Materials: Earth Mecha God, Earth Mecha God, Miracle Totem, Miracle Totem, Earth Totem, Metal Mimic, Legend Stone *Evolution Cost: 3.000.000 Zel + 1.000.000 Karma Evolves Into: N/A |-|Sphere= '''6★ Emerald Brave Shield (Sphere) Crafts From: N/A *Crafts Materials: Forest Emblem, Emerald Dust (2 Pcs), Nature Stone (2 Pcs) *Crafts Cost: 300.000 Karma Crafts Into: N/A Item Material Sphere Item= Forest Emblem: Emblem that have natural energy surrounding it. It was easiest to be found but too hard enough to be taken, it was located in the heart of Restorian Forest and can be seen by many travelers without any difficulties, but the hardest part of it was to take it. The emblem can't be budged by many reason, but one of it was because the people aren't strong enough to lifting it, making it was unworthy of them to even have this emblem. Wallace have this emblem since he was born, it was noted that during his birth, his hands already holding this stone. It was noted the only person that can still have this emblem is none other than Wallace himself. How to Obtain: Raid Rank 5: Reckless Reason Emerald Dust Dust that was found in Restorian Forest. It was glittering around the forest and rather easy to be found, but the hardest part of it is to take it as it was guarded by the trees and many beast inside the forest. Those who have a wicked malice heart will be forever trapped within the forest, and those who betrayed the forest blessing after they've got the Emerald Dust, will be cursed by the nature and have to be the tree itself forever bound to the earth. Only those who seeks peace and tranquility can have this item. How to Obtain: Raid Rank 5: Honor Duel Drop Rate: 10% ---- Nature Stone Nature Stone was an ideal substitute for ore or any kinds of materials that people needs to craft a weapon. It was found near Restorian Forest and usually can be get by digging up the dirt near forest. The ideal was to make a weapon without any material resources like Silver and etc since Nature Stone can be make into anything as long they know the correct alchemy to converting it. Since the war times, this stone has been used by many people, and leaving it almost extinct due to the massive mining, Now the stone are remained protected by the forest and almost can't be seen again. How to Obtain: R6: One More Time Drop Rate: 25% How to Obtain To obtain him, you must summon it through via Summon Gate. *Super Rare Summon Gate: Wallace's Gate: Summon minimum 5* with increased chance from Kulyuk's Batch to Asto Batch, Including Global Exclusive Units. Rate: x2, x4, x6, x8 and x10 Safe Net: N/A Notes & Trivia Suzaku came from a batch of Immortal Gods X1, he was included as a Special Unit. Check out the other batch of mine that still have a connection with Suzaku! Immortal Gods Batch: *Alto Angelo Vivian *Grim Reaper Levia *Angelic Holy Aurora *Blazing Roar Hector *Lighting Speed Arthur *God Nature Wallace Immortal Gods Batch X1: *Chronicle Rebirth Suzaku *Melodica Musica Lilian Updates *Thanks to Raymond1608 for grammar fixing! Category:CustomUnits Category:OmniEvolution Category:Male